Taking Notes
by DurianJuicebox
Summary: A series of vignettes and other brief moments in Light's life if his Death Note didn't really do anything except keep ink on paper. However, criminals are still dying. There's still a Kira. But who?
1. 1 to 5

1.  
Light sat in his chair, chin resting on his palm, wishing for something but not really sure what.

It was another one of those days where the world just seemed rotten. There was always some new crime being reported on the news. The economy was tanking. People were lazy and cruel and-

He watched the notebook fall from the sky and somehow knew that it would be his salvation.

2.  
After school, he picked up the notebook and looked at the rules. It seemed really silly. It probably didn t work, but at least the nausea the world had given him could be regurgitated in here.

He promptly took it home and started writing names. He d never been so relieved in his life.

3.  
Criminals had started dying. Most-if not all them-were people whose names he had written in the notebook. Did that mean it worked, then? The rules actually counted for something?

The thought disturbed him greatly.

He hadn t slept in weeks. He could count all of his ribs now.

4.  
He d been surfing the net one day and found all these fan sites dedicated to someone called Kira.

After a bit more research, he realized that was the public s pet name for the criminal killer they ve been having an anonymous love affair with. The one that s been made him lose weeks of sleep and about 15 kilograms.

He hated him already.

5.  
L was on television. Clean-cut, suit and tie, freshly polished shoes.

He wondered if the world-renowned detective would really be stupid enough to show his face. He wrote down the name on the screen.

40 seconds.

Nothing happened.

80 seconds.

Nothing.

120 seconds

The man on the TV clutched at his heart and promptly died.

Light was sure he didn t do it, but as to how sure he couldn t say.

When L came on to mock the killer, he almost smiled.

He was sleeping a little more now. 


	2. 6 to 10

6.  
Sometimes he had dreams of a shiny red apple. When he would grab at it and try to eat it, it turned into Earth, except Earth was worm-infested and putrid. When it would be an apple again, he d bite it and his tongue would melt and his throat would have a hole burned through it, because the core of the apple was actually the Earth s core, and Earth was rotting, out of season in an orchard somewhere.

His mother gave him a bowl of apples to eat while studying after a few of these dreams.

He never touched them.

7.  
Prisoners were dying, leaving cryptic suicide notes and blood on the walls. He knew it wasn t him, but L was on the move. The killer obviously had access to police records.

He tried to remember the last time he saw his dad.

8. He decided he didn t really have the heart to think of his dad as a killer. No one had been in his room till the other day. He checked the door handle and the pencil lead.

He d been bugged. It was annoying. He just wouldn t pull out the notebook for a while.

The killings stopped. His right hand itched furiously for a week until he was sure the cameras were gone.

If it wasn t his father, who else could it be?

9.  
When the cameras and bugs were gone, the killings started up again as he wrote in the notebook.

He wasn t sure why he was doing this anymore. It made him look suspicious and if anyone were to find it

He sighed, closed the Death Note, and put it away.

Time to study.

10.  
He got accepted into Touou University. He felt pretty good about himself, in his nice suit and tie. He even shined his best shoes for the occasion.

The weird guy from the entrance exams presented the acceptance speech with him. He had some pop idol s name, too. Must be an alias.

As they walked off the stage, the creepy guy told him he was L.

Light smiled told him how much he admired his work and everything. The detective seemed like he knew what he was doing.

He had no reason to hide or feel threatened even though L obviously found him suspicious. It wasn t like he was Kira or anything. 


End file.
